Harry Potter and the Light of Dramida
by TigressAngel
Summary: Harry enters his sixth year at Hogwarts. Students from the US are visiting the school and 2 catch our hero's eye. Will he choose angelic and clever Felicia, or will he fall for the dark allure of Cestina? His choice may be fatal.
1. New Arrivals

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, or any other character from the HP series. They belong to JK Rowling. I also do not know JK Rowling, and am not affiliated with her. I do, however, own Felicia, Ian, Ivy, Cestina, Matthew, Clark, or any other character not in the Harry Potter series. These characters are of my own design and are completely fictional.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ch. 1  
  
Harry smiled as he waved goodbye to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. He had been allowed to spend three weeks with them last summer and he had enjoyed every minute of it. He pulled his arm inside the window of the scarlet Hogwarts Express and turned to face Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley. They chattered idly about their summers, but nothing truly eventful occured for most of the trip. Draco Malfoy made his usual entrance and preceeded to poke fun at Harry and his friends. Of course, Harry and Ron made a fool of Malfoy and he was forced to leave, sulking all the way. As they got nearer to their beloved school, they donned their robes and waited for that first view of the castle in their sixth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
  
The grounds were, thankfully, dry, though the skies darkened ominously overhead and a cruel wind caused many to trip over their robes. A flash of lightening and a boom of thunder were occassionally heard by the excited students. They made their way up the stone steps of the entrance hall and into the Great Hall for the Welcome Feast, thankful for the warmth and protection against the elements. Harry, Ron, and Hermione chatted happily with their friends as they ate their fill. Eventually, every student and every staff member had filled their stomachs and Professor Dumbledore stood for the announcements. "I have the honor of announcing a very special event this year. We will be gifted with the presence of several students from the Southeast Nevira Boarding School for Magic. When the arrive tomorrow night they will, like the first years, be sorted into one of the houses and preside there for the school year."  
  
The Hall filled with the buzz of excitement as the Hogwarts students made predictions about the foreign students. This chatter continued on into the night well after the students had proceeded to their common rooms and sauntered up to bed.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next evening every student was standing beside the lake to greet their coming guests. They arrived in the same way that the Hogwarts students did every year, by the Hogwarts Express. Roughly a dozen students dressed in black robes climbed down from the horseless carriages and walked nervously toward the waiting crowd. As they were standing there, one girl caught Harry's eye. She had fire red curls that were pulled back into a long french braid with a few left dangling to frame her face. As she turned to seek one of her fellow students, he saw that a lavender butterfly was pinned at the end of her braid. Her grey-green eyes seemed to observe every detail around her. Dumbledore welcomed them and led them into the Great Hall, where they were all sorted into houses. As they joined their respective tables they were welcomed by some, and ignored by others, but none of them seemed to mind. Hermione was greeting the red-head that Harry had noticed earlier. She had been sorted into Gryffindor and was smiling nervously at the students surrounding her. She turned back to Hermione and said, "My name is Felicia Starsh. I can't believed I was actually picked to go on this trip! You're school must be wonderful!" Harry didn't catch the rest of their conversation because another of the foreign students caught his eye. She had long, jet black hair that fell against her face, casting shadows. Her skin was pale and her dark blue eyes gazing carelessly at the Slytherins around her. Hermione and Felicia followed Harry's gaze and Felicia frowned. "That's Cestina Darla. She's not exactly the friendly type."  
  
Felicia turned back to table and introduced Hermione, Harry, and Ron to her best friends, Ian and Ivy Lark, who had also been sorted into Gryffindor. She revealed that the two were twins. This made sense, seeing as they had the same sky blue eyes and dimple in their right cheek. Both had blonde hair, but while Ian's was short and spiky, Ivy's was long and curly. In no time, the feast had ended and all students departed to their common rooms.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I hope you liked it! It's really my first stab at a Harry Potter fanfic, but I pleased myself. Alrighty, please review and vote on whether you want to get closer to Cestina or Felicia. Thanks a lot! 


	2. Fur and new faces

A/N: I really only got one review and I'm a bit disappointed, but oh well. Hopefully I'll get more this time around.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
ch. 2  
  
Harry woke on the next Saturday morning to several loud fits of laughter. He descended the steps from his dormitory to the Gryffindor common room and was shocked to see Felicia's appearance. Her hands were in the shape of feline paws and she was covered from head to foot in white fur with dark brown, almost black, stripes. Felicia was chasing Fred and George, who had obviously slipped her one of their bewitched sweets. Ian and Ivy were both on the floor, tears at the corners of their eyes from laughing so hard. Suddenly Felicia stopped in mid-run and began to cough very loudly. Hermione rushed over to Felicia's aid and tried to ask her what was wrong, but Felicia only coughed harder. All of a sudden, a huge ball of white fur popped out of Felicia's mouth. The laughter in the room got so loud that it sounded like a roar and one could barely hear Hermione gasp in horror, "She coughed up a hairball!" Instead of continuing her pursuit of the Weasley twins, tears filled Felicia's eyes and she ran quickly out of the common room. Hermione began to follow her, but Ivy grabbed Hermione's arm. "She's best left alone for a while. Trust me, I've known her several years." Hermione looked at the portrait door anxiously, but sighed in defeat.  
  
Felicia had no idea where she was going. All she knew was that she had to put as much distance as possible between her and the Gryffindor common room. As she turned a corner she saw a familiar, yet unfriendly face. Cestina's cold blue eyes turned sneeringly at Felicia's warped presence. "Well, well, well. What do we have here? If it isn't Miss Goodie Two Shoes herself. What are you doing out here, and dolled up so well?" Felicia's face contorted in anger. "Get a life Cestina. What have I ever done to you?" Cestina smiled in her usual icy way. "Breathe darling." Felicia pushed past her, and eventually found her way to the entrance hall. She pushed open the large doors and made her to the lake. There she found a nice spot under the shade of a tree and began to sob.   
  
Felicia was there for about a half hour when she heard a twig snap behind her. She stood up quickly and turned around to see a very handsome boy staring back at her. He was only slightly tall, but had short, light brown hair and warm chestnut eyes. "Felicia, why the long face? It's very unbecoming of your charming features." Felicia looked down at the ground and was surprised to see several tufts of fur littered on the ground. She looked at her arms and felt her face, all of which were now fur-free. Felicia sighed in relief. "Hello Matthew." Matthew moved a bit closer to her and put a hand under her chin, lifting her face upwards. "Even with a tear-streaked face you are still beautiful." Felicia stepped backwards and began to make her way back to the Hogwarts castle. Matthew ran to catch up to her. "Why are you leaving? What did I do?" "I don't have the patience to deal with your antics right now Matt. If you'll excuse me, some payback is in order." Matt began to protest, but with a wave of her hand, she silenced him. "I've told you before and I'll tell you again. I'm not interested in you. So do me a favor and leave me alone."   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione had set off fifteen minutes after Felicia left to look for her. Hermione stopped all of a sudden, her worried face brightening up a little bit. "You know, if we spil up, we'll find her faster." Ron crossed his arms in complaint. "And how then will we know when she's been found?" Hermione shot Ron a furious look. "We'll meet at the commo room in a half hour." Harry nodded in agreement. And so, the trio split up to look for their new friend. About twenty minutes later, Harry came across Cestina. She stared at him curiously with her dark eyes. Harry turned to her. "Have you seen Felicia?" Cestina laughed heartily, her eyes dancing. "You mean Cat Girl? She ran off somewhere. I should have taken a picture of her sorry, I mean furry face." Harry looked at this girl curiously. "Why is it that you despise Felicia so much?" Cestina continued to laugh. "Must I have a reason not to like her?" She waved her pale hand carelessly. "I really don't like anyone, except for maybe my cousin, Clark." She smiled at Harry mischieviously. "Anyway, enough about me. Why do you like her?" Harry was taken aback by Cestina's shocking question. "I suppose because she's very friendly." Cestina frowned. "That's what everyone says. She just appears that way. But let me tell you this. Not everything is as it seems. With that, Cestina turned and walked down the hallway, seemingly heading for the dungeons and, eventually, the Slytherin common room. At the end of the hall she turned back to Harry. "Watch your step Harry."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Is Cestina really as dark and dangerous as she appears? Or is she trying to hoodwink Harry into getting closer to her?   
  
Please remember to review and vote on pairings for the story! 


	3. Founders of Nevira

A/N: This chapter is more focused on Felicia than Cestina, but Cestina and Felicia will both reveal a big secret about themselves to Harry. Also, I've decided to change the name from Fires of Dramida to Light of Dramida. It was a bit more appropriate.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
ch. 3  
  
Hours later after the "incident", Felicia was laughing happily with her new and old friends. They were talking about the American's school, the Southeast Nevira Boarding School for Magic. Ian began importantly, "Like Hogwarts, Nevira's first year students are sorted into houses. Of course, we don't have a Sorting Hat. A crystal ball is placed in our hands and it glows a certain color. Red for fire, yellow for light, green for earth, purple for water, and blue for air. However, those are just the elements of the houses. They are all named after the five founders of Nevira, like Hogwarts. The five houses are Seldore(A/N: pronounced Seeldoor), Dramida, Lortry(pronounced Loretree), Charlae, and Tomecar(pronounced Toemeesar)." Ivy's face lit up like a firefly when Ian had finished. "I want to say the next part!!"   
  
Once Ian had nodded in consent, Ivy continued, lowering her voice to a whisper so as to add to the suspense. "There were 2 founders that didn't get along with the others. These were Darla Dramida and Trina Tomecar. Tomecar was a lot like Salazar Slytherin, except for the fact that she didn't hate muggle-borns. You see, there was already a magic school in the southeastern region of the US, but it refused to allow muggleborns. Tomecar argued that Nevira should only teach muggleborns seeing as there was already a school for those born into wizard families. Naturally, the other founders disagreed." Hermione looked at Ivy in a puzzled way. "Well, if Tomecar wanted only muggleborns, then did Dramida want only purebloods?" Ivy shook her head. "Dramida just wasn't much of a people person, so the legends say. But there were also rumors among the legends. These rumors were that Dramida had always hated Sabrina Seldore." Suddenly, Felicia butted in. "They also say that Dramida was obsessed with dark magic. Another rumor is that Seldore forced Dramida out of the school because of it." Harry laughed once Felicia had grown silent. She turned to him, her eyes flashing angrily. "What are you laughing at?!" Harry stopped laughing, but grinned at her. "It's just the way your eyes looked when you were telling us about Dramida and Seldore. It was just funny." Felicia's fierce glare melted into a warm smile.   
  
Ian began to laugh at Felicia's antics. "You're far too touchy Red." Ian often called her Red, for her red hair and her quick temper. Hermione smiled at Ian. "What houses are you in?" Ivy was the one who jumped the gun to reply. "We're all in Seldore, and proud to personify the element of fire!" The students conitnued to chat for hours until finally the common room had emptied and only Harry and Felicia were left. Harry looked at her cautiously. "So... what house is Cestina in?" Felicia's flashed at Cestina's name, but she answered just the same. "She's in Dramida. A lot of people think she's the heir of Darla Dramida." Harry's eyes widened in shock. "Why do they think that?" Felicia waved her hand carelessly. "I suppose because her last name is the same as Dramida's first name. But, also, she is a loner, just like Dramida, and Cestina looks a lot like her as well. Dramida was very famous for her dark blue eyes and jet black hair." Felicia turned away at this. "Do you agree with them, Felicia?" Felicia's eyes remained fixed on the window. "I suppose it makes sense. Seeing as I am the heir of Sabrina Seldore. Cestina has never liked me." Harry looked at Felicia in surprise. "You are the heir of Seldore? Wow! When did you find out?" Felicia's eyes flickered for just a moment. "It doesn't matter. I'm going to go to bed. Goodnight Harry." Felicia lifted herslef off of the scarlet couch but swiftly kissed Harry on the cheek before heading toward her assigned dormitory. Harry softly whispered goodnight as he watched her disappear up the stairs.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was breakfast the next day and Harry had just entered the Great Hall. He saw Felicia sitting between Ian and Ivy. She blushed slightly when she saw him enter. Harry sat himself directly across from her. Immediately her looked past her and saw Cestina, quietly eating her breakfast, quite unruffled by the chatter of the Slytherins around her. She felt Harry's gaze and returned his smile. Hermione once again followed his gaze and a "tut-tut" was heard from her. Harry broke his stare and ate his breakfast in silence. He got up earlier then usual to leave and noticed that Cestina had vanished. He pushed her out of his mind and left the Great Hall. A few paces down he felt a hand grab his arm. He looked up and saw that Cestina had stopped him. She smiled at him very sweetly and let go of her arm. "I just wanted to say good morning." Harry looked at her suspiciously. "Why would you need to stop me in the hall to say good morning?" Cestina looked down at the floor. "I'm sorry. I just wanted to say hi." She began to walk off as if she hadn't a care in the world. "Wait... are you really the heir of Darla Dramida." Cestina turned to face him, her hair casting shadows on her pale face in the torch light. She sighed. "Yes, I am. But don't go around telling people, ok. I know a lot of people suspect it already, but, it's not exactly a fact I want well known." With that, she turned and walked away, leaving Harry feeling very confused indeed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Alrighty! I hope you liked it! And please REVIEW!!!!! I can't know what I'm doing wrong or right unless I'm told!!! 


End file.
